Innocences and Their Lifes
by Tauries4597
Summary: Bagaimana kalau para Innocence itu hidup? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak perlu adanya exorcist untuk menggunakan mereka; kekuatan mereka adalah milik mereka dan mereka bisa memakainya sesuka hati? Dengan setting saat mereka masih dalam wujud Cube, atau anggaplah Cube itu tempat tinggal mereka, inilah kisah mereka yang selanjutnya menjadi milik para exorcist kelak./Warning inside
1. Prologue

_Innocences and Their Lifes_

 _D. Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura_

 _This story's idea © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Bagaimana kalau para_ Innocence _itu hidup? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak perlu adanya_ exorcist _untuk menggunakan mereka; kekuatan mereka adalah milik mereka dan mereka bisa memakainya sesuka hati? Dengan_ setting _saat mereka masih dalam wujud_ Cube _, atau anggaplah_ Cube _itu tempat tinggal mereka, inilah kisah mereka yang selanjutnya menjadi milik para_ exorcist _kelak._

 _Warning: maybe OOC, all of them are OCs, a little romance, some humors, some actions, rating T, berniat tidak ada pair (tapi terserah reader mau diapakan setiap tokoh disini), semua ide untuk main-main~!_

.

 **[Chapter 1: Prologue]**

.

"Hoahm, pagi ini memang cerah tapi aku masih ngantuk." gumam seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan _eyepatch_ berwarna hitam. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, ia berulang kali menguap menahan kantuknya.

Laki-laki ber- _eyepatch_ itu berjalan menuju kantin yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan malas, ia mengambil makanan yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan dan duduk disamping seorang perempuan yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Melirik sebentar, laki-laki itu segera meletakkan makanannya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya; berdoa dan bersyukur atas makanannya.

Laki-laki itu setidaknya hendak menyantap makanannya hingga perempuan yang duduk disampingnya terkekeh pelan.

Dan ketika laki-laki itu benar-benar menatap sang perempuan, rona merah diwajahnya perlahan muncul dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa kantuknya lenyap saat itu juga.

"Masih ngantuk, eh, Hammer? _Ufufu_." Dan kalimat dari sang perempuan membuat wajah laki-laki itu semakin memerah.

Saat itu juga, Iron Hammer, merutuki nasibnya yang tampak menyedihkan didepan seorang _lady_. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang _woman hunter_ itu pikirkan hingga ia pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski tidak merasa gatal.

"Hehehe, yah, misi kemarin benar-benar memakan tenagaku, Dark." ujar Hammer dengan cengiran khasnya dan itu segera menghentikan tawa sang perempuan; digantikan dengan senyum manis yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya yang oriental

Dark Boots, perempuan keturunan setengah China setengah Jepang, tampak melebarkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat rekan setimnya terlihat salah tingkah. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk berdiri menonton kebiasaan Hammer ketika ia berusaha menembak wanita siapapun yang ia temui. Dan ketika laki-laki itu ditolak dengan epiknya, itulah hiburan tersendiri untuk Dark Boots.

Oh, dan perlu ditekankan disini, Dark Boots sudah berulang kali menjadi 'korban rayuan' sang _Innocence_ yang berwujud palu itu sampai ia sendiri merasa bosan. Iron Hammer pun merasakan hal yang sama. Yah, walau alasannya untuk tidak merayu rekannya yang manis itu bukanlah karena bosan, melainkan salah satu rekannya cukup merasa terganggu acap kali ia merayu Dark Boots.

Rekannya yang menjadi kapten di timnya itu. Rekan yang bisa melakukan apa saja, _Innocence_ yang spesial dengan kemampuan menyerang maupun menyembuhkan yang nyaris sempurna selalu membuatnya berpikir _'apa rekannya itu bisa mati?'_.

Dan ketika ia berpikir begitu, pasti laki-laki yang sama-sama oriental seperti Dark Boots akan mengarahkan pedang miliknya ke leher Iron Hammer.

Sejenak Iron Hammer menggigil dan tampak tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala Dark Boots. Sesaat kemudian Hammer menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja ia menemukan laki-laki yang keturunan Jepang itu. Dengan kotak kayu yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan mie _soba_ , laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu tampak menatap tajam kearah Hammer sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kotak kayunya di tempat piring kotor dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Ah, aku sudah meletakkan misimu selanjutnya didepan kamarmu, Mugen! Jangan lupa, ya!"

Kalimat yang meluncur dengan santainya dari mulut Dark Boots yang diakhiri dengan lambaian tangan sang perempuan dan anggukan dari yang dimaksud sukses membuat senyuman lega terkembang di wajah Iron Hammer. Memang untuk _Innocence_ yang satu itu, Iron Hammer akui sangat sulit ia dekati. Meski Hammer akui betapa manisnya wajah Mugen untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan, err, sadis? Jangan salahkan dirinya yang setiap kali _'strike'_ selalu mendapatkan pedang yang sangat tajam sudah berada tepat dibawah lehernya.

Eh, itu salahnya juga, ya?

Bisa dibilang karena sifatnya yang tampak seperti _lone_ _wolf_ , Iron Hammer akui bagaimana bisa kapten timnya sangat dekat dengan Mugen itu. Kaptem tim yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya maupun Dark Boots dan lebih muda 3 tahun dari Mugen itu tampak sering berdua dengan _Innocence_ berwujud pedang tersebut. Dengan pakaian yang serba putih, kapten timnya itu tampak mengobrol dengan santainya, yah, sampai kaptennya dan Mugen saling mengacungkan pedang.

Oh, kaptennya juga _Innocence_ berwujud pedang, hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari Mugen.

Kapten yang bisa dibilang cukup naif dan bersifat layaknya anak-anak ketika ia tidak dalam misi membuat Iron Hammer menyayangi sang kapten seperti adik sendiri. Walaupun ia juga sering mengerjai kaptennya dan sering kali diakhiri dengan dirinya yang meringkuk di pojokan dengan tangan kiri sang kapten yang sudah seperti cakar besi teracung begitu saja didepannya.

"Hei, Hammer," Hammer segera menoleh kearah Dark Boots yang memanggilnya. "Tumben sekali dia belum datang ke kantin padahal sudah jam segini, ya?" tanya Dark Boots sembari melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, tampak tidak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya meski ia sudah selesai makan

Satu alis Iron Hammer terangkat, heran."Oh? Dia belum datang? Padahal sudah hampir jam 9, ya?" Dark Boots mengangguk tanda membenarkan. "Hm, mungkin dia juga telat bangun sepertiku? Dia kan kapten jadi tidak aneh kalau dia dapat misi yang sama-sama berat denganku—atau malah lebih berat dari bagianku? Entahlah." Dan kalimat sekenanya dari Hammer itu pun diakhiri dengan dirinya yang segera menyantap makanannya sedangkan Dark Boots mengangguk lagi hingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantin

Sedetik kemudian setelah Dark Boots mencapai pintu kantin, ia menemukan dirinya berdiri dihadapan orang yang sebelumnya ia bicarakan.

Sang kapten timnya yang kini tersenyum manis didepannya. Dengan rambut putih yang sedikit berantakan, Dark Boots menyetujui pendapat Iron Hammer kalau kaptennya pun telat bangun karena... kecapean?

"Oh, pagi, Crown. Kamu juga telat bangun, eh?" sapa Dark Boots agak kaget namun tetap dengan senyum yang selalu ia pasang diwajahnya

Dan kapten timnya, Crown Clown pun mengangguk membenarkan. "Yah, misi kemarin benar-benar panjang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Heart memberiku tugas yang kelewat lama begini." sahut Crown dengan tangan kiri mengelus bagian belakang lehernya, tampak jelas kalau ia masih kecapean meski ia tidak pernah melunturkan senyumannya. "Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih bisa kembali kesini."

Tambahan dari Crown Clown sukses membuat tawa kecil keluar dari bibir manis Dark Boots. Dengan mengangguk tanda mengerti, perempuan Asia itu berjalan melewati kaptennya lantas menepuk bahu kirinya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kapten."

Melihat Dark Boots berjalan meninggalkan dirinya, Crown pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter_ tempatnya mengambil makanan yang sama seperti Iron Hammer, telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Bedanya, jumlah pesanan Crown Clown itu _ultimate_ banyaknya. Dengan tempat duduk yang tepat didepan Iron Hammer, ia meletakkan makanannya secara teratur sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menyantapnya.

Tentu diiringi tatapan takjub dari Iron Hammer yang duduk didepannya.

"Wah, porsi makananmu memang _amazing_ , Crown. Apa segitu benar-benar muat di badanmu? Dan kenapa kamu selalu tampak kurus meski makananmu sebanyak itu?" tanya Hammer tidak habis pikir sedang yang dimaksud hanya tertawa kecil

"Hehe, sebenarnya ini belum cukup," Hammer bisa merasakan rahangnya jatuh begitu saja. "Tapi, yah, kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi tidak mau memesan lebih dari ini."

Lebih dari ini. Lebih dari satu meja panjang yang bisa dipakai untuk meletakkan sekitar 100 piring _omelette_ dengan segelas minuman di masing-masing porsi. Memang Hammer akui biasanya Crown itu memesan sampai tiga kali porsi makanan yang jumlah memenuhi meja panjang itu, tapi tetap saja.

"W-wah, aku tidak tahu harus ngomong apa." Hammer segera membereskan sisa makanannya dan ketika ia setengah berdiri, Hammer menambahkan, "yah, kalau kamu memang merasa tidak enak badan, hari ini bisa kamu pakai buat istirahat."

Crown yang tahu kalau dirinya adalah _Innocence_ termuda hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti akan nasehat rekannya. Dengan tangan melambai kearah Hammer yang meninggalkan kantin, Crown Clown pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Istirahat, ya? Rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukannya." gumam Crown pelan sembari mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tampak tertulis sebuah kalimat.

Ya, hanya sebuah kalimat tapi sangat berat maknanya bagi _Innocence_ yang serba putih itu. Secarik kertas kecil yang menerangkan misinya dan itu harus ia laksanakan malam itu juga.

Membaca kalimat itu sekilas, Crown pun menghela nafas pasrah lantas kembali menyuapkan makanannya ke mulutnya.

' _Hari yang panjang, hm.'_

.

 _To be continued_

A/n:

Akhirnya di publish juga cerita nista ini. Bagi para penggemar D. Gray-Man, mohon maaf atas cerita yang rada(?) ngaco ini. Berkata mendem di fandom personifikasi sebelah, entah kenapa pengen juga buat versi D. Gray-Man~! *insertemoticonlovelovehere*

Untuk pembuatan sifat para Innocence, aku tidak begitu membedakan dengan sifat para tekigousha (Innocence holder) sendiri, begitupun dengan imej mereka yang kalau seandainya adalah 'manusia'.

Well, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, kritik, dan saran, saya buka tangan ini untuk coretmemelukAndacoret menerima semuanya. Kalau mau flame, jangan yang panas-panas ya karena aku udah hot~ *winks* *dilempar buku kanji yang tebelnya naudzubillah*

Akhir kata,

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**

[Tanggal pembuatan: 28 Februari 2016]


	2. First Drabble

_Innocences and Their Lifes_

 _D. Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura_

 _This story's idea © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Bagaimana kalau para_ Innocence _itu hidup? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak perlu adanya_ exorcist _untuk menggunakan mereka; kekuatan mereka adalah milik mereka dan mereka bisa memakainya sesuka hati? Dengan_ setting _saat mereka masih dalam wujud_ Cube _, atau anggaplah_ Cube _itu tempat tinggal mereka, inilah kisah mereka yang selanjutnya menjadi milik para_ exorcist _kelak._

 _Warning: maybe OOC, all of them are OCs, a little romance, some humors, some actions, rating T, berniat tidak ada pair (tapi terserah reader mau diapakan setiap tokoh disini), semua ide untuk main-main~!_

.

 **[Chapter 2: First Drabbles]**

.

 _ **-[A for Anxious]-**_

Tidak tenang, ya itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Crown Clown. Pandangan yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir terus ia arahkan kebawah sembari berpikir sedangkan dirinya berjalan memutar tempatnya ia berdiri.

Pemandangan akan ketuanya yang bersikap seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi tiga _Innocence_ yang kini duduk santai diatas sofa. Mereka tahu kalau ketuanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat makanya mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai setidaknya satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir si _Innocence_ putih itu.

Yah, sampai...

" **Bosan**." Satu kata yang meluncur dari dua _Innocence_ laki-laki itu membuat Dark Boots sukses menoleh kedua arah tempat Iron Hammer dan Mugen duduk. Dengan ekspresi terkejut, Dark Boots mengetahui kalau mereka berdua—yang duduk mengapit dirinya—merasa sangat bosan. _Well_ , kalau boleh dikata, dia juga bosan sih...

...tapi sampai berkata seperti itu...

"A-ah, Hammer, Mugen, apa maksud kalian..?" ujar satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu, salah tingkah. "K-kalian tahu kan kalau Crown sedang berpikir j-jadi, y-yah, tunggulah."

"Tapi ini sudah tiga jam, Dark." Iron Hammer bangkit dari tempatnya dan duduk lagi di sofa yang lebih kecil dengan kedua kaki terlipat dan satu tangan menumpu kepalanya. "Lihat? Bahkan Mugen pun merajuk sepertiku."

Gerakan kepala Iron Hammer yang jelas menunjuk Mugen yang masih duduk disampingku—dan seketika itu juga Mugen mendengus tanda menyetujui. "Aku tahu kalau Crown sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi kalau selama ini..." Mugen melirik Dark Boots yang masih menatapnya. "Lebih baik aku habiskan waktuku berlatih di ruanganku."

Dan suasana pun menjadi canggung setelah kalimat dari Mugen itu meluncur begitu saja. Iron Hammer yang baru saja menguap dan Mugen yang mulai memainkan gagang pedangnya sukses membuat Dark Boots semakin salah tingkah ditempat.

' _Aduh! Sampai kapan sih Crown berpikir begitu! Apa dia tidak menyadari keadaan Hammer dan Mugen yang begini!'_ jerit Dark Boots dalam hati dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air imajiner

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Dua pasang mata yang nyaris mati bosan dan sepasang mata yang nyaris mati salah tingkah segera terangkat—menatap ketuanya yang kini menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Crown berjalan mendekati ketiga rekan setimnya dan ketika sampai ditempat yang ia menurutnya pas, Crown berkata, "kita akan berlibur di Cirebon! Kota batik yang coraknya berbentuk seperti awan mendung! Dan kalau tidak salah seluruh batik di negara tempat kota itu berada juga semua dijual di kota itu!"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

" **Oh**."

Dan ruangan yang bisa dibilang seperti perpustakaan itu hancur lebur dengan tiga pelaku—dua _Innocence_ pedang dan satu _Innocence_ palu—berkelahi sedangkan _Innocence_ sepatu tetap ditempat, kali ini ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Yah, meskipun begitu, mereka berempat tetap pergi menuju kota yang berada di negara yang memiliki ribuan pulau dan katanya tahun ini akan dilalui Gerhana Matahari Total pada tanggal 9 Maret 2016 nanti dengan tempat terbaik di salah satu pulaunya. Lumayan untuk liburan panjang, hm?

 _Wonderful Indonesia! Find Some Miracles in Cirebon! Goes to Belitung for Full Solar Eclipse! Oh, and Ternate, too!_ XD XD XD

Ehem.

.

 _ **-[B for Battle]-**_

"Yak! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Iron Hammer sebagai pembawa acara ini! Kali ini kita akan kembali menonton pertandingan antara Crown Clown dan Mugen! Dan tentu saja saya yang akan memandu kalian sampai akhir!"

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi pembawa acara, Hammer?"

"Sejak aku menjadi pembawa acara, Dark!"

"...oh..."

"Nah, mari kita kembali menonton pertan—OH! Mugen berlari dengan cepat kearah Crown dengan pedangnya menghunus kearah lawannya! Mugen Keren!"

"Tapi Crown bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah..."

"Disini aku pemandunya, Dark! Dan, ya, Crown menangkis pedang Mugen dengan cakar hitam yang juga wujud pedangnya yang lain! AH! Mugen melompat mundur dan dia pun berlari memutar, mencari celah untuk menyerang Crown Clown! Wah, aku sampai tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena cepatnya!"

"Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan je—baik baik, aku diam, Hammer."

"Nah, OH! Lihat pemirsa! Mugen terus menerus menebaskan pedangnya dan Crown mulai melompat mundur sembari menangkis serangan Mugen!"

"...dan sekarang cakar Crown berubah menjadi pedang besar, wujud asli pedang miliknya..."

"Wuoh! Pedang Crown memang besar! Berulang kali pedang Mugen berusaha menembus pertahanan Crown yang kini diliputi jubah putihnya! Jelas sekali kalau Mugen kerepotan! Tapi bukan Mugen namanya kalau menyerah! Benar-benar pertandingan yang seru!"

"...eh? Hammer, ada yang aneh..."

"Aneh apa sih? Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku, Dark. Ini lagi seru-serunya tahu!"

"Aneh Hammer! Apa kamu tidak bisa lihat wajah Mugen!? Sial, aku pergi duluan!"

"Hei hei! Tunggu Dark! Apa maksudmu dengan wajah Mu—oh."

"Berisik sekali, Hammer. Apa kamu mau pedangku ini tertancap dikepala kosongmu itu...?"

"E-eh... A-apa maksudmu M-Mugen...?"

"Sudahlah Mugen, Hammer hanya bosan, ya kan?"

"Ah, Crown memang baik! Aku sayang Crown~!"

"Yah, jangan pedangmu saja yang tertancap dikepala Hammer,"

"Eh?"

"Tapi pedangku juga~ Ayo Mugen~"

"GYAAAAAA!"

' _Semoga kamu tenang disana,_ Hammer _.'_

.

 _ **-[C for Creature]-**_

"Tujuh ribu tahun yang akan datang, Heart bersama para _Innocence_ lain yang dulu berhasil mengalahkan Millenium Earl akan kembali berwujud _Cube_ dan generasi yang akan datang pasti akan berperang dengan Millenium Earl lainnya. Dan _Cube_ inilah yang akan menjadi senjata untuk melawan makhluk itu dengan _Dark_ _Matternya_ beserta kaum _Noah_."

"Karena itu kita harus bersiap-siap...?"

"Ya, dan sebagai salah satu _Innocence_ terkuat, kamu harus bisa membimbing _Innocence_ yang lain untuk menemukan _partner_ yang cocok untuk mereka."

" _Partner_..."

"Tentu saja kamu juga termasuk, Crown Clown. Kamu sudah tahu bagaimana sifat dan karakter _Innocence_ yang lain jadi, yah, aku serahkan ini padamu."

"Apa tidak masalah kalau saya memilih _partner_ yang ternyata jauh dari _partner_ _Innocence_ yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Ketika para _Innocence_ telah memiliki _partner_ , kamu tidak punya hak untuk mengendalikan mereka lagi. Kecuali _partner_ mereka yang mengaturnya."

"Baiklah. Makhluk seperti kita memang tidak bisa berperang sendiri tanpa _partner_."

"Ya, dan makhluk seperti Millenium Earl pun tidak bisa berperang sendiri tanpa _Dark_ _Matter_ dan keturunan _Noah_. Itu bisa menjadi keuntungan untuk kita."

"Anda benar. Lantas, kapankah kita berpencar di bumi?"

"Tentu ketika Millenium Earl masih mengumpulkan keluarga Noah. Lebih cepat kita berpencar, lebih baik. Oh, ini tidak menghitung liburanmu ke salah satu kota di bumi nanti, Crown."

"Uh... Sudah saya duga Anda pasti tahu..."

"Kamu kira aku ini apa? Aku adalah Heart, pemimpin para _Innocence_ seperti dirimu, Crown Clown."

"Ah, ya. Anda adalah pemimpin kami dan ketika Anda tiada maka kami pun lenyap. Seperti itulah kita, makhluk yang dijadikan senjata Tuhan untuk melawan Millenium Earl."

"Ya, seperti itulah kita, Crown. Makhluk seperti itulah kita."

Dan cahaya putih yang tadinya berbicara dengan Crown Clown pun menghilang, seiring dengan ruangan yang menjadi terang. Dengan wajah sendu, Crown Clown mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tidak akan melupakan takdir dirinya dan bangsanya yang baru saja diutarakan pemimpin para _Innocence_ , Heart, itu.

.

 _ **-[D for Death]-**_

Setiap makhluk yang ada di dunia ini pasti pernah memiliki perasaan ini. Disaat semua tidak bisa dilakukan sebaik dulu dan sekitar yang menghujat. Dan ketika ia kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup...

 _Lebih baik aku mati... I'd rather die... Ya luchshe umru v odinochku... Shineba ii... Eher sterbe ich... *_

Tapi semua itu bukanlah diriku. Meskipun kelak aku akan kehilangan wujud dan kemampuanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku maupun siapapun mati.

Ya! Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakan prinsipku meskipun kelak aku memiliki partner. Kalau perlu aku akan membuat partnerku itu hidup selamanya!

 _Meskipun nanti aku akan berdampingan dengan_ the one who I have to kill _...**_

"Apa yang sekarang kamu pikirkan, Crown?"

Aku yang beberapa detik lalu hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, kini menemukan pandanganku terpusat pada wajah manis satu-satunya wanita dikelompokku. Dengan senyum yang juga manis serta sarat akan banyak pertanyaan, Dark Boots terus menatapku yang ia tahu bingung harus bicara apa padanya.

"A-ah, Dark." Segera kupasang senyum cerah yang biasa kutunjukkan padanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Tapi tampaknya itu tidak memuaskan _Innocence_ sepatu tersebut. Dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada, Dark Boots memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menatap kearah lain. "Dark?"

"Kamu tahu kalau aku tidak suka dibohongi, kan?" Dark Boots kembali menoleh kearahku yang tersentak kaget. "Meskipun kamu kapten kelompok kita, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu mengurus satu masalah sendiri sedangkan kamu selalu ada untuk masalah kami." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi kesal jelas terpampang di wajahnya...

...dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menumpahkan air matanya...

"Kalau ada masalah," Dark Boots mengusap mata kanannya, menghalangi air matanya jatuh. "Aku ada disini. Ah, tidak, kami ada disini, Crown."

"Dark..." _'Ah...'_

"Aku setuju!" Segera perhatianku teralih kearah laki-laki berambut merah yang sangat kukenali sebagai rekan sekelompokku. Dengan wajah riang dan satu tangan teracung keatas, Iron Hammer berjalan cepat dan segera merangkulku dan Dark Boots begitu ia tiba didepan kami. "Kamu tahu? Inilah sifat burukmu, Crown—memendam masalah dalam hati! Kamu masih muda, jangan sia-siakan usiamu hanya untuk memikirkan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak rumit!"

"Hammer..." _'Eh? Memangnya kamu tahu masalahku, Hammer?'_

"Lagipula kalau kamu tidak ingin kami ikut campur, jangan pasang _poker_ _face_ itu, bodoh." Kalimat yang meluncur dengan lancarnya itu sukses membuat satu alisku berkedut kesal. Aku tidak perlu mengangkat pandanganku untuk menemukan siapa yang berbicara karena kini dia berdiri tepat dihadapanku, dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa. "Bukannya kamu menemukan dirimu sendiri, justru Dark dan si idiot ini akan semakin mengganggumu."

Mengabaikan Dark Boots yang terbelalak dan Iron Hammer yang mencak-mencak tidak terima dipanggil 'idiot', aku bisa melihat tatapan intens penuh penekanan dari mata hitam Mugen. Memang dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi entah kenapa aku mengerti maksud dari tatapannya—dan perasaan senang serta bahagia pun segera menyelimutiku.

Dengan senyum puas, aku menggenggam tangan Dark Boots—yang seketika membuat _Innocence_ perempuan itu menatapku—dan menepuk bahu Iron Hammer—yang seketika itu juga ikut menatapku kaget. Menarik nafas sebentar, aku pun mengangguk dan dalam sekejap aku bisa melihat—meski Mugen tampak sedikit enggan— senyuman terkembang di wajah ketiga rekanku itu.

"Terima kasih! Aku sayang kalian!"

Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari betapa aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati dengan mudah.

.

 _To be continued_

A/n:

AKHIRNYA DI PUBLISH JUGA! Demi meramaikan(?) fandom lama (?) ini, saya kembali dengan fanfic nista anakan(?) fandom sebelah. :"

Lalu, karena baru sadar, tanggal pembuatan chapter 1 itu salah. Harusnya tanggal 24 Januari 2016.

 _And here are some notes:_

* _Lebih baik aku mati... I'd rather die... Ya luchshe umru v odinochku... Shineba ii... Eher sterbe ich..._ : Lima kalimat ini memiliki arti yang sama. Urutan bahasanya, yang pertama itu bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Inggris, bahasa Rusia, bahasa Jepang, dan bahasa Jerman.

 _** Meskipun nanti aku akan berdampingan dengan_ the one who I have to kill _..._ : Untuk yang belum menonton D. Gray-Man—meski aku ragu kalian mengerti atau tidak—MAAF AKU HARUS SPOILER! Jadi Crown Clown kan nama _Innocence_ Allen Walker—dan Allen Walker juga memiliki _Noah's Memory_ , Noah ke-14, _The_ _Musician_ yang akan dikenal sebagai Nea Walker. Jadi, yah, 'Crown Clown' berbagi wadah dengan 'Noah's Memory' padahal mereka berdua musuh.

 _This newbie needs your read and review~ :3_

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**


	3. First Case Part 1

_Innocences and Their Lifes_

 _D. Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura_

 _This story's idea © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Bagaimana kalau para_ Innocence _itu hidup? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak perlu adanya_ exorcist _untuk menggunakan mereka; kekuatan mereka adalah milik mereka dan mereka bisa memakainya sesuka hati? Dengan_ setting _saat mereka masih dalam wujud_ Cube _, atau anggaplah_ Cube _itu tempat tinggal mereka, inilah kisah mereka yang selanjutnya menjadi milik para_ exorcist _kelak._

 _Warning: maybe OOC, all of them are OCs, a little romance, some humors, some actions, rating T, berniat tidak ada pair (tapi terserah reader mau diapakan setiap tokoh disini), semua ide untuk main-main~!_

.

 **[Chapter 3: First Case Part 1]**

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah bagi para _Innocence_ , khususnya bagi _Innocence_ sepatu yang kini tengah berjalan keluar dengan taman sebagai tujuan utamanya. Sambil bersenandung ria, sesekali Dark Boots juga menggerakkan kepala dan tangannya mengikuti irama.

Dan ketika ia sampai di taman, dua orang laki-laki yang tengah mengobrol di kursi taman segera menarik perhatiannya. Membatalkan niatnya untuk sekedar duduk diantara bunga taman, Dark Boots memilih bersembunyi dibalik tiang sambil berusaha mendengarkan isi pembicaraan dua laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi maksudmu adalah kamu ingin aku pergi menemui si jam dan kakek tua itu?"

"Ya, dan kalau bisa jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Aku tidak ingin Hammer dan Dark tahu ikut campur."

"Hmh, seperti biasa kamu selalu mengambil rute yang rumit, bodoh."

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh, Mugen!"

"Menurutku kamu memang bodoh, Crown." Laki-laki yang barusan berkata itu pun berdiri. "Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah tahu tugasku. Tunggu saja laporanku sekitar 3 hari dari sekarang."

Dan Crown pun mengangguk dengan mata yang terus menatap kepergian Mugen, sampai wujud sang _Innocence_ pedang Asia itu lenyap di belokan. Mendengus sebentar, Crown Clown pun ikut meninggalkan taman dengan kedua tangan tampak mengepal kuat. Tampaknya Crown Clown memang terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari Dark Boots yang sejak tadi bersembunyi.

"Wah, kira-kira apa yang mereka berdua rencanakan, ya?" tanya Dark Boots dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras dan tangan kanannya menutup sebagian wajahnya, tidak percaya. "Aku harus cari tahu!" tambahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan perlahan mengikuti jejak Crown Clown yang sebelumnya berjalan menuju...

...kantin?

' _...oh iya, sekarang kan waktunya dia sarapan. Aku sampai lupa...'_ rutuk Dark Boots dalam hati, _sweatdrop_

.

Tepat ketika matahari ada di puncak tertingginya, Dark Boots yang masih penasaran dengan Crown Clown dan Mugen pun kini menguntit sang kapten. Tahu kalau dia tidak akan mendapat apapun kalau menguntit Mugen, Dark Boots pun memilih menguntit sang kapten yang walaupun tajam panca inderanya tapi tetap saja naif.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu sejak Dark Boots mengikuti Crown Clown dan kini ia menemukan dirinya di taman pusat. _Cube_ memang memiliki banyak tempat yang menyerupai tempat di bumi meski tidak bisa sampai meniru budayanya. Walaupun begitu, kecantikan alam yang dapat ditiru _Cube_ nyaris sempurna sampai ketika para _Innocence_ turun ke bumi pun menjadi tidak begitu terkejut. Sayangnya bukan keindahan tempat yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian Dark Boots. Perlahan duduk diatas batu keramik, ia membelakangi tiang tempatnya bersembunyi dan membiarkan telinganya mendengar apapun yang Crown Clown katakan.

Oh, apa aku lupa memberitahu kalau Crown Clown sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui _handphone_ -nya?

"Ya, Mugen akan segera tiba dirumah Anda." Crown mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius, yang sejenak membuat Dark Boots tidak yakin bahwa yang ia ikuti adalah Crown Clown. "Baik, saya tunggu laporan Anda, Heaven Compass."

Dan Dark Boots kembali tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. Dia memang jarang mendengar nama itu tapi bukan berarti Dark Boots tidak mengetahui _Innocence_ yang bisa dibilang paling bijak diantara para _Innocence_. Sejenak ia mengingat percakapan antara Crown Clown dan Mugen ditaman tempat ruangan kelompoknya berada.

' _Jadi kakek yang dimaksud Mugen itu...'_ gumam Dark Boots dalam hati dengan ekspresi terkejut. Meski dia tahu kalau Heaven Compass bukanlah kakek-kakek tapi sifatnya yang bijak itu sangat berlawanan dengan wajah manis usia 20-an yang dimilikinya. Beberapa detik Dark Boots habiskan dengan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan akan Crown Clown, Mugen, dan Heaven Compass sampai ia menyadari satu hal. _'Ah, aku harus terus mengawasi Crown!'_

Dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang mencoba untuk mengamati sosok Crown Clown lagi, ia menemukan sang kapten telah menghilang. Sejenak ia terkejut lantas panik hingga secara tidak sadar ia pun bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan kepala yang terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia berusaha mencari sosok _Innocence_ putih itu hingga ia memutar badan...

...dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Sejak awal aku ingin bertanya kenapa kamu mengikutiku, Dark..." Satu degupan serasa melompat dari jantung sang _Innocence_ perempuan. "...jadi, ada perlu apa, hm?"

Dark Boots mulai merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Ia sangat tahu ketika sang kaptennya tersenyum seperti itu, setidaknya ada satu rencana buruk telah ia pikirkan. Dengan kepala perlahan tertunduk, Dark Boots bergumam, "m-maaf mengganggu..."

"Eh? Kenapa harus minta maaf, Dark?" Segera pandangan Dark Boots terangkat dan saat itu juga ia melihat senyuman Crown Clown yang melembut—tidak seperti sebelumnya yang seperti iblis telah menemukan mangsanya. "Aku justru ingin kamu siap-siap untuk menyusul Mugen. Ah, kalau perlu panggil juga Hammer. Aku ingin kalian berdua segera pergi ke tempat Heaven Compass dan Time Record." tambahnya dengan kepala dimiringkan dan ekspresi seolah ingin tertawa

Setidaknya itulah ekspresi Crown Clown sampai kepala Dark Boots kembali tertunduk. "A-apa kamu tidak marah, Crown? Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah mengikutimu dari setidaknya setengah jam yang lalu."

"Aku tidak marah, Dark."

"Eh...?"

"Yah, mungkin hanya kesal? Aku tidak suka diikuti begitu tapi aku juga tidak akan memarahimu, kok."

Kalimat yang singkat bagi Dark Boots dan itu cukup untuk membuat _Innocence_ sepatu itu tersenyum tulus. _'Kaptenku memang naif.'_ gumam Dark Boots dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan dadanya dan sedikit membungkuk. "Baik, akan segera kulaksanakan, _captain_."

Dan Dark Boots pun segera berlari meninggalkan Crown Clown yang kini terkekeh pelan. _Innocence_ putih itu sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa Dark Boots mendengar percakapannya dengan Mugen tadi pagi tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya mendengarkan. _'Kan tidak lucu kalau Mugen sampai turun tangan untuk menutup mulut Dark Boots.'_ Crown Clown melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan mendengus pelan. "Meski aku tahu Mugen juga menyadari keberadaan Dark Boots." tambahnya dan sedetik kemudian ia pun mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Dark Boots sebelumnya

.

"Jadi itu perintahnya? Menyusul Mugen ke tempat si kakek dan si wanita jam?"

Satu anggukan dari Dark Boots cukup untuk _Innocence_ palu tersebut. Kini dirinya dan Dark Boots tengah berlari sampai melompati beberapa dahan pohon demi mempercepat laju mereka. Well, mereka memang bukan manusia—dengan tenaga super power, seperti itulah makhluk yang disebut sebagai _Innocence_.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak tadi pagi tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Yah, akan kujelaskan nanti setelah urusan ini selesai."

Dan Iron Hammer pun mencak-mencak tidak karuan. Bukan dia namanya kalau tidak penasaran, apalagi dengan kalimat yang sengaja digantung seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Hammer. Ayo lebih cepat ke tempat Heaven Compass!" ujar Dark Boots agak kesal sembari mempercepat langkahnya...

...sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, tadi kamu memanggil Heaven Compass dan Time Record apa? Jangan-jangan karena kamu makanya Mugen juga manggil mereka seperti itu!?" _'Meski Mugen tidak memanggil Time Record sebagai_ _'si wanita jam''._

Seketika itu juga wajah Iron Hammer memucat dan saat itu juga Iron Hammer bisa menghitung batas waktu hidupnya. Ya, sampai misi ini selesai. _Poor Hammer_.

.

Sementara itu di pinggiran hutan, tampak sebuah rumah kecil yang bagian cerobongnya mengeluarkan asap—tanda sang pemilik berada dirumah. Rumah yang berwarna hijau muda dan dikelilingi pohon buah-buahan tampak sangat asri. Sesekali terlihat pula kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga-bunga yang juga tumbuh disekitar rumah itu.

Sejenak keadaan tampak sunyi sampai terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan senyuman, wanita itu mengusap dahinya dengan lengan setelah ia meletakkan sebuah bakul yang berisi lembaran pakaian. Wanita yang berambut hitam ikal itu tampak sangat senang—terlihat dari dirinya yang juga bersenandung kecil sembari menjemur lembaran kain itu.

Semua tampak damai sampai sebuah suara berat sepertinya memangil sang wanita dari dalam rumah.

"Record! Makanan sudah hampir matang tapi aku harus segera menemui Mugen di kota!"

"Baiklah! Akan aku menjaga makanannya supaya tidak gosong!" Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan seorang pemuda keluar dari rumah dengan pakaian yang tampak rapi— _blazer_ hitam yang tampak menutupi baju putih serta celana jeans hitam agak lebar dan sepatu berwarna abu-abu. Rambut coklat laki-laki itu tampak sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin sehingga wanita itu pun tertawa kecil. "Ehehe, kau tampak sangat rapi, Heaven." Pemuda itu melirik sang wanita yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Yah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku tidak mau mendengar dirimu tertabrak pohon seperti kemarin. Ufu."

Dan Heaven Compass pun segera beranjak pergi dengan wajah memerah. Sangat ia akui bahwa memori kemarin itu sangat memalukan. Menabrak pohon yang berada di gerbang kota ketika kota saat itu tengah sangat ramai padahal pohon besar itu tidak bergerak sungguh membuatnya malu.

"Jangan buat aku mengingat itu lagi, Time Record!"

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dengan santainya dari bibir Heaven Compass cukup membuat tawa sang wanita, Time Record, semakin keras. Meski tidak sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak, Time Record tahu bahwa itu cukup menyenangkan. Hiburan di pagi hari, begitulah yang ia gumamkan dalam hati, sebelum ia memilih untuk meninggalkan jemurannya dan mengecek makanan yang ditinggalkan Heaven Compass.

"Ah, ternyata memang _borscht_ yang dibuatnya. Aromanya saja sudah sangat menggugah selera, hm." Wanita itu lantas mengaduk sup khas negara Ukraina yang ada didalam panci besar itu setelah puas menatapnya. Sup yang berwarna merah dengan potongan daging yang mengapung diatasnya serta aroma yang sangat kentara membuat Time Record melebarkan senyumannya.

Saat itu juga ia merasa bersyukur bisa satu rumah dengan orang yang kaya akan pengetahuan seperti Heaven Compass.

"Ah, aku harus mengurus jemuranku barusan!"

Dan Time Record pun meninggalkan supnya itu setelah mematikan kompornya lantas kembali menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam itu. Mengingat kembali makanan yang aromanya semakin menguar, Time Record kembali menyatakan kebahagiaannya untuk siang yang cerah itu.

Sampai _Innocence_ wanita itu menyadari satu hal. "Kenapa Heaven membuat _borscht_ sebanyak itu, ya?"

.

Di waktu yang sama tapi di tempat yang berbeda, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk didalam _café_ yang ada tepat ditengah kota. Memilih tempat didalam karena merasa suhu yang mulai panas tidak cocok dengannya, laki-laki itu kembali menyeduh _ice_ _cofee_ pesanannya. Dengan wajah jenuh, laki-laki itu terus menatap keluar seolah tengah menunggu seseorang. Hingga seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang datang dengan senyuman membuat laki-laki itu mendengus.

' _Tampaknya aku sukses membuat Mugen kesal.'_ gumam pemuda berambut coklat yang ternyata Heaven Compas itu, dengan senyum gugup menghiasi wajah manisnya

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Mugen." Sekali lagi dengusan dari Mugen membuat Heaven Compass kikuk. Tapi bukan Heaven Compass namanya kalau pundung ditempat—jadi inilah dia, memasang senyum manisnya dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan segelas _ice_ _mocha_ lantas kembali menatap objek yang telah menunggunya dengan tetap tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu sekarang?"

"Ha? Tentu saja tentang tugas yang Crown berikan padamu sebelumnya, Heaven." Mugen memutar kedua matanya malas sebelum akhirnya menatap Heaven Compass galak. "Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi."

" _Fufufu_ , kalau itu tentu akan aku laksanakan. Maksudku adalah yang bisa kuserahkan padamu sekarang juga, Mugen." Sejenak percakapan mereka berdua berhenti ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas _ice_ _mocha_ kedepan Heaven Compass. Setelah mengangguk pada pelayan itu, Heaven Compass menatap Mugen yang menghela nafas sebentar. "Jadi?"

"Hmh, aku tidak tahu pasti tentang apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin kamu menyediakan peta tempat itu." jawab Mugen setelah meneguk sedikit _ice_ _cofee_ -nya. Dengan mata menatap tajam Heaven Compass yang juga meneguk _ice_ _mocha_ -nya, Mugen mengakui kalau meskipun sikapnya begitu santai, Heaven Compass sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri.

Setelah meneguk sedikit _ice_ _mocha_ -nya, Heaven Compass mengangguk menyanggupi keinginan _Innocence_ pedang yang duduk didepannya itu. Dengan senyum manisnya, Heaven Compass mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang telah dilipat sedemikian rupa dari kantong celananya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Mugen. Melihat _item_ yang diinginkannya, Mugen mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas yang telah dilipat menjadi kecil itu dengan wajah datarnya, meski Heaven Compass bisa melihat senyum tipis sempat terkembang diwajah laki-laki oriental itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang aku terima peta ini." Dan Mugen pun segera melipat kembali kertas itu setelah membukanya sesaat. Dengan senyuman yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya, Heaven Compass mengangguk. "Lalu, apa aku masih harus kerumahmu untuk data-data yang lain?"

"Terserah padamu, Mugen." Heaven Compass melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Kalau kamu memang ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, tentu kamu akan memilih datang kerumahku tidak peduli seberapa repotnya itu."

Mugen mendengus sesaat lantas memutar kedua matanya, malas. "Kau benar." Keduanya mengangguk lantas kembali meneguk minuman mereka hingga habis. "Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita kerumahmu sa—"

BRAK!

" _SAFE_!"

Dan segera suara orang jatuh pun terdengar keras dari dalam _café_ itu. Dengan ekspresi wajah datar hasil dari perasaan yang bercampur antara kaget, tidak percaya, dan kesal, Mugen memukul kepala Iron Hammer yang seenaknya masuk kedalam _café_ lantas berteriak itu. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Mugen, Heaven Compass dan Dark Boots—yang masih berada di luar _café_ —menatap Iron Hammer yang wajahnya kini menyatu dengan lantai keramik _café_ , tidak percaya bercampur rasa kaget. Tidak beda jauh dengan ketiga _Innocence_ itu, para pengunjung _café_ yang lain pun terkejut dengan pemandangan tersembut.

' _Mugen has lost his control!'_ — setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Heaven Compass dan Dark Boots dalam hati...

...sedangkan yang dipikirkan Iron Hammer adalah, _'damn, my life got shorter again!'_

.

"Tampaknya kamu dan kamu harus mendapat hukuman." ujar Heaven Compass sambil menujuk Iron Hammer dan Mugen yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai. Tampak jelas aura hitam menguar dari _Innocence_ jarum itu—sangat kontras dengan senyuman yang Heaven Compass tunjukkan. Mugen dan Iron Hammer sampai berpikir bahwa yang didepan mereka bukanlah Heaven Compass melainkan kapten mereka yang seharusnya ada di _Cube_.

Berbeda dengan ketiga _Innocence_ laki-laki itu, Dark Boots dan Time Record hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat kemarahan Heaven Compass. Sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau dia marah karena ternyata pemilik _café_ tempat Mugen memukul Iron Hammer—sampai menyatu dengan lantai—tengah berada didalam _café_ itu. Dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, Heaven Compass sampai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk biaya ganti rugi sembari membungkuk berulang kali. Time Record yang mendengar penjelasan dari Dark Boots hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Oh, _by the way_ , sudah dua puluh menit yang lalu sejak mereka berempat meninggalkan _café_ dan kini mereka semua berada dirumah Heaven Compass yang berada di pinggiran hutan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tenagaku habis hanya karena memarahi kalian." Iron Hammer dan Mugen segera menghela nafas lega, sampai Heaven Compass melirik galak kearah mereka. "Jangan berharap kalau aku tidak akan memarahi kalian lagi." Dan _Innocence_ palu dan _Innocence_ pedang itu pun mengangguk mengerti, tidak berani membantah.

"Baiklah, sesi hukuman sudah selesai, hm?" Time Record menepuk kedua tangannya sembari berjalan menghampiri Iron Hammer dan Mugen yang perlahan bangkit dari posisi mereka. Dengan senyum ramah khasnya, Time Record menunjuk meja makan yang diatasnya telah siap lima piring beserta sendok dan gelas yang berisi _ice_ _lemonade_. "Silakan, akan kusiapkan makanannya."

"Sejak tadi aku mencium aroma ini..." Time Record menoleh kearah Iron Hammer yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan serta wajahnya terangkat, Iron Hammer tiba-tiba mengangguk. " _Borscht_! Kalian berdua membuat _borscht_ , kan?" ujar _Innocence_ palu itu dengan cengiran bangga—dan cengirannya itu semakin lebar ketika Time Record mengangguk membenarkan.

" _As expected of you_ , Hammer." Iron Hammer pun berkacak pinggang dan tertawa puas ketika mendengar pujian Time Record, berbeda dengan Heaven Compass yang mendengus kesal—rupanya dia masih belum melupakan kejadian di _café_.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam ketika lima Innocence itu tengah menyantap sup merah buatan Heaven Compass. Dengan pace yang tidak begitu cepat, mereka berlima menyantap makanan yang sangat nikmat itu sampai Heaven Compass selesai lebih dulu. Mengusap area bibirnya dengan kain, Heaven Compass melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Iron Hammer dan Dark Boots yang tampaknya sebentar lagi selesai.

"Jadi, kenapa Hammer dan Dark ada disini? Aku tidak ingat Crown memberitahuku kalau kalian berdua juga akan kesini." Iron Hammer dan Dark Boots yang kebetulan selesai bersamaan tampak bingung. Mereka berdua tampaknya juga tidak tahu kalau Crown Clown belum memberitahu kedatangan mereka, terutama Dark Boots yang menerima langsung perintah Innocence putih itu.

"Eh? Aku disuruh langsung Crown untuk kesini setelah mengajak Hammer." Iron Hammer mengangguk ketika Dark Boots meliriknya. "Katanya kami harus segera menyusul Mugen kesini. Kukira Crown sempat memberitahumu."

"Mungkin dia berubah pikiran?" Heaven Compass, Dark Boots, dan Iron Hammer segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Mugen yang baru saja selesai makan. Dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, Mugen tidak menatap kearah ketiga _Innocence_ itu melainkan kearah lantai. "Sejak awal dia tidak ingin mengajak kalian berdua untuk ikut misi denganku."

"Kalau itu aku tahu makanya aku bingung kenapa Crown meminta kalian untuk ikut denganmu, Mugen."

"Eh? Kukira Mugen akan kerepotan kalau sendiri—ah, maaf, aku tidak menghitungmu, Heaven. Aku lupa. Uh, iya aku minta maaf dan berhentilah menatapku begitu, Heaven!"

"Ah, maaf aku tidak menanyakan alasannya pada Crown. Kukira nanti Mugen yang akan membagi tugas untukku dan Hammer ketika kami sampai disini. Mm, seperti biasanya... kan?"

Dan keempat _Innocence_ itu menghela nafas heran. Keempatnya tampak hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Time Record membunyikan piringnya dengan sendok untuk mendapat perhatian mereka.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang disini ada empat _Innocence_ yang mendapat tugas dari Crown Clown. Kalau memang Dark- _chan_ dan Hammer memang tidak tahu tugas mereka, maka ini tugas Heaven dan Mugen untuk membagi tugas." ujar sang _Innocence_ jam sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan mata terpejam

"Empat _Innocence_? Record tidak ikut dalam misi ini?" tanya Dark Boots dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kiri, bingung.

"Setidaknya Crown tidak menyuruhku, Dark- _chan_." Time Record melirik Heaven Compass yang juga mengangguk kearah _Innocence_ jam itu. "Aku hanya disuruh menyediakan segala sesuatu yang mungkin tidak dia kira. Lagipula, Heaven memastikan kalau aku memang tidak ikut dalam misi ini."

"Kecuali kalau ada yang gawat, aku pasti akan menyuruhnya ikut." tambah Heaven Compass sembari membiarkan punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dengan mata terpejam, Heaven Compass resmi ingin beristirahat dan itu disadari Time Record yang tersenyum lembut kearah Innocence jarum tersebut.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya," Time Record dan Dark Boots segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Iron Hammer yang bersuara, sedangkan Mugen hanya meliriknya malas. "Sebenarnya misi apa yang kita laksanakan sekarang? Dark tidak memberitahu apapun padaku."

Dan ketiga _Innocence_ itu pun tersentak kaget. Lain dengan Dark Boots yang memang juga tidak tahu, Time Record dan Mugen terkejut kalau mereka berdua datang kesini tanpa tahu apa misi mereka.

"Jadi kalian kesini tidak tahu apa misi kalian?" Mugen mendesis sengit kearah Iron Hammer yang segera memucat. "Aku tidak percaya. Kudengar kamu yang menerima misi ini langsung dari si bodoh itu, kan, Dark?" Dark Boots mengangguk takut ketika pandangan Mugen beralih padanya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi suram. Mugen yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak percaya serta Time Record yang tampak terkejut berbeda dengan ekspresi Dark Boots dan Iron Hammer yang takut-takut—apalagi setelah ditatap tajam oleh Mugen.

Setidaknya suasana itu berlangsung beberapa detik saja sampai Mugen menghela nafas, kesal. Dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya dan punggungnya yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi, tampak jelas kalau Mugen menyerah akan pikirannya terhadap sang kapten di _Cube_ sana.

"Haah, baiklah. Percuma saja marah pada kalian berdua." Mugen membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam dengan wajah terangkat. Time Record, Dark Boots, dan Iron Hammer segera menatap _Innocence_ pedang itu ketika Mugen meletakkan tangan kanannya keatas meja.

"Misi kita kali ini adalah menghancurkan pabrik pembuatan _Dark Matter_ milik Millenium Earl."

Dan suasana pun kembali sunyi dalam sekejap ketika kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Mugen membuat Dark Boots dan Iron Hammer membelalakkan mata mereka, kaget. Berbeda dengan mereka, Time Record mengelus pipi kanannya sendiri dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Mugen disuruh kesini karena kebetulan tempat pabrik itu tidak jauh dari sini." tambah Time Record lantas melirik kedua _Innocence_ yang masih terpaku pada posisi mereka. Dark Boots yang pertama kali lepas dari rasa terkejutnya pun menoleh kearah Time Record yang kini tampak serius. "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi ketika kalian melaksanakan misi ini."

.

 _To be continued_

A/n:

Akhirnya di update lagi, guys~! Maafkan author sengklek satu ini yang malas nian buka laptop. x'3

Makasih banget untuk **Hananami Hanajima** untuk review-nya~~ _lemme give you some love_ ~ 3 Saking lamanya ga buka laptop, sampe ga tau ada review yang masuk untuk fanfic kesayanganku ini. AAAAAAAAA- /stop

Ehem. Maafkan rant diatas.

Jadi, chapter kali ini membahas kasus pertama yang seandainya bisa didapat para Innocence oleh Heart! Sampai sekarang, author masih penasaran sama lanjutan manga-nya tapi dengar-dengar udah di update lagi, ya? Yay~ 3

Sekiranya ada yang mau diskusiin fanfic satu ini, baik melalui review atau PM, author terima dengan senang hati 3

 _That's it. This newbie needs your read and review_ /muahh

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**

[Tanggal pembuatan: 28 Februari 2016]


End file.
